Seeker Fight
September 18, 2011, 8:51 PM Back To 2011 Logs Starscream Knifepoint Thundercracker Skywarp Kick-Off Robustus (Grease Pits, Polyhex) --- Kick Off was sitting up at this point on a chair as he was waiting to be moved to the repair bay, his wounds severe enough to need it. His chestplate was ripped apart, exposing internals as he sat, leaning over, optics dimmed a little bit. Dejected? Perhaps. Or just in pain from this known defeat. "Well well well, if it isn't the little glitchling." Knifepoint coos quietly as he approaches the gladiator, grinning with more than a little malice. "Hopefully you've learned your lesson this time, hmm? Especially since Lord Megatron was so kind to you." His wings twitch with obvious amusement as he bends over to examine the wounds. Robustus had attended to Lord Megatron's injuries first and has returned to see if there's been any work done upon the gladiator. The fact that Kick-Off is surrounded by Seekers, however, doesn't amuse the medic at all. "Out of my way the lot of you, and don't make me ask again." the mech rumbles. Kick-Off's optics glance up, brightening a little bit. Then they narrow a little bit as he responds simply with "Yes, I have learned my lesson of course. "he notes icily. "And I am /thankful/ fr the emperor's mercy." he falls silent, hearing Robustus Robustus arrives with his cart which he parks by Kick-Off, a frown upon the mechs features as he looks the gladiator over. "They haven't begun repairs?" he asks incredulously. "They stabilized me, and are waiting for the crowds outside to die down." Explains Kick off, voice tight as he worked to keep the pain from showing. Knifepoint snorts, not backing up even a step as the medic approaches. "Why would they? He's just a glitchling, while Lord Megatron was injured. Prioritize, Robustus." Robustus gives Knifepoint a smoldering look, "I've already attended to Lord Megatron so don't you dare remind me about my priorities you uppity seeker." the medic hisses, then reaches around the gladiators' neck to get to his pain receptors. "I'll have to work on you here Kick-Off." Kick-Off's body jerked as his neck was reached for, and one arm moves up as though to intercept quickly. He winced though, and froze to hold still, shooting a look to Knifepoint again "I could not continue entertaining you as dead you know." he responds Robustus looks Kick-Off in the optics as he moves to block him, "Problem?" he asks, "Or you just a sucker for pain?" "... Habit. Apologies." notes Kick-Off. Knifepoint returns Robustus' look with his own unimpressed one. "Uppity? That's a new one." He snorts, glancing down at Kick-Off when he speaks. "I don't find you that entertaining. Your death would probably be the most interesting thing about you." Starscream strolls up suddenly and heads to the other Seekers. As he walks up he sees Kick Off's condition and grins, "Well, you are still alive." he says with humorous arrogance, "Megatron must have been in a good mood." Kick-Off's body relaxes a little as the pain turns off. He slumps only a little bit. THen he looks up and over at Starscream, optics glowering at the mechs' chestplate "... He was merciful today, yes." he agrees dully, a hand over one wounded arm. Robustus inclines his head and leans back once he's hit the button. He huffs out a harsh exvent and frowns at the mess before him. He retrieves some clamps from his cart and begins clamping off the leaking lines of lubricant, coolant, and energon within the gladiator. Ignoring the seekers now until they do something stupid. Knifepoint glances over at Starscream with obvious amusement. "Lord Megatron must be in a good mood quite often, Air Commander sir, considering the number of wings you have in storage." He deadpans. Starscream turns a mean gaze at Knifepoint, "Too bad that for you, there are no spare parts then eh?" Knifepoint cocks an optic ridge at that. "There are plenty of seeker wings in storage, sir. You're just the only one who has them pre-painted." Robustus gets all the lines clamped off and pulls out a rag to clean out Kick-Off's insides of the mess within. "I paint them all Knifepoint. Give me something to do when there's a lull in medical bay." the medic points out. Starscream twitches his wings. "Because I’m worth it." he replies smugly and then looks at Robustus and huffs a bit. Kick-Off fidgets a little bit as he's cleaned, before holding still again. He looks from one seeker to another one quietly, not speaking more. But he does vent a sigh. "I'm pretty sure it's actually because you show up with them slagged so often, oh glorious Air Commander sir." Knifepoint answers with a falsely sweet tone, boredly examining a paint scrape on his arm. He rolls his optics at Robustus' remark, flicking a wing dismissively. Robustus considers throwing the dirty rag at one of the two seekers, then thinks better of it and sets it aside. He takes out three different spools out of the cart: one for energon lines, another for lubricant lines, and the last for coolant lines. He takes out his cutting tool and begins cutting out the old damaged lines just below the clamps. Starscream can't say anything to what Knifepoint just said. He does seem to be on a revolving schedule with the repair bay. Instead he fakes watching what Robustus is doing and says, "Keep that tone with me and I can make it you that's in the repair bay all the time, Knifepoint..." Knifepoint barely resists the urge to snort in amusement. "What tone, oh glorious Air Commander sir?" He asks in the exact same tone, managing to keep his expression carefully neutral. Kick-Off fidgets more as Robustus steps to one side "May I lay down? " he asks, voice rather plaintive. He sounded exhausted too as the two seekers bicker, optics brightening Robustus glances at the chair to see if it can be adjusted, then nods, "Probably for the best." he agrees. "Thank you. Is there some energon available?" he asks as well, the gladiator swinging his legs over to settle on the reclining chair, optics half dimming a little. Robustus finishes removing the last of the damaged lines, "I have some medical grade stuff with me. You can drink it or I can inject it directly, whichever you prefer." he offers. He measures out new lines using the old ones as guides, cutting them to length as the gladiator gets comfortable. "I will drink it. So you can work on the injuries." notes Kick Off, not minding the taste. He feels jarred as peices were removed... out of place, a few warnings flashing in his optics. Starscream looks at Knifepoint and almost starts toward him. "Shut up." he snaps. Kick-Off coughs, actually daring to snicker a little. Knifepoint smirks to himself, shifting his weight lazily from one foot to the other. "Why, oh glorious Air Commander sir?" He presses, still using the same tone. "I thought we were just having a conversation about how special and amazing you are." Robustus nods and produces a cube of medical grade energon, giving it to Kick-Off and he begins attaching the new lines to the old. Using the nanite laden tape to hold them in place after doing a little welding to each line. Kick-Off says, "Ahem. Thank you Doctor. " he starts to drink it, as the parts were removed. The electric leash was also removed no doubt. The damage was clearly visible - his transformation lock was actually cracked from the sheer power of Megatron. He rubbed his arm, despite the pain being off." Starscream looks at Knifepoint for a nanoclick, unmoving, expressionless. Then with the speed he's known for in the air he rears back and coldcocks Knifepoint straight across the mouth. Robustus nods to Kick-Off as he does each line from the deepest in to the shallowest. He doesn't even look up as he hears metal cracking into metal. "I seem to recall an order from the Emperor about infighting outside of a spar session." he intones as a warning. Knifepoint lets out an angry shriek and stumbles back, one hand going up to cover the cracked and dented metal of his face. "Wha- you /aft!/" He snarls, a bit of energon leaking out from between his fingers as he moves to reach into his subspace. Robustus' comment catches his attention, though, and he grins despite his partially-split lips. Kick-Off jerks his head up in surprise as the seekers struck each other. But he couldn't help but smirk somewhat visibly, the expression more visible now without his faceguard on. Yes, he was enjoying this. It really picked his mood up Thundercracker walks into the grease pit area and looks around tensely. He hates this place, he really does, and that's why he's almost never down here. But, he was told that Starscream could be found in the grease pits, so here he is. He did NOT arrive in time to see the Screechy One hit Knifepoint, so all he sees is Knifepoint grinning at Screamer and the others nearby. Frowning, he starts toward the other two Seekers to try and break up whatever might possibly be about to happen. Robustus huffs out an exvent as he focuses upon his work, having finished the line work he can move on to other damage now. He visually examines the arm that Kick-Off is holding slightly, then produces his scanner to check it over more thoroughly. Kick-Off was hit by a flail on it, and he pauses, before offering the arm "... That thing is wicked." he notes, glancing up as Thundercracker walks in, nodding politely to the seeker. Starscream widens his stance slightly and smirks, "It's discipline, Robustus..." he watches Knifepoint, "Oh are we moving to weapons now?" his arm lasers twitch and start to hum as power feeds into them. "Better be sure." Knifepoint snickers a bit maniacally, pulling a short knife out of his subspace. "The grease pits are right over there, oh glorious Air Commander sir." He motions with the knife, words slightly slurred thanks to the damage, "If you actually /do/ want to take this to weapons..." He lunges forward at that, slamming the blade into Starscream's upper arm. Robustus frowns at the two, "If you are going to fight, don't do it around me and my patient." he growls, glancing over at them to notice the third seeker. He considers a few moments then nods to Kick-Off, "So is the Emperor, I trust you learned your lesson well?" he asks. Kick-Off watches the two seekers, quite amused. Then he rumbles "I have learned my lesson. " he replies to the Medic, pulling his arms up to his chest a little before rememberin Robustus was working on it. Starscream was expecting a laser gun to be pulled out of subspace and aimed at him. Instead he gets a knife to his upper arm. He ouches rather annoyed and surprised and then he puts an arm cannon into the other Seekers face. "You are pushing your luck, Knifepoint -- you want a match, lets go!" Thundercracker sees Knifepoint lunge at Starscream with a blade in hand, and rushes forward. "HEY!" He reaches to try and wrap an arm around the pale blue Seeker's neck to drag him back away from the Air Commander. "What the smeg do you think you're doing?" Knifepoint gives one of those snickers again, letting Thundercracker pull him away without even a token struggle once the blade is embedded nice and deep into Starscream's arm. "Should've gone with the scalpel. It would have made a cleaner cut. Sorry, oh glorious Air Commander sir." He keeps the sickeningly sweet tone the entire time, raising one hand to wipe some of the energon off his faceplates. Robustus finishes the scan and puts the scanner down, "Hold still please Kick-Off." he intones, taking hold of the mech's arm and removing the armor that was damaged to expose the internals. He finds it quickly enough and turns to rummage through the cart to find the replacement. The medic is glad for the timely intervention of the third seeker so he can focus on his work. Starscream glares at Knifepoint and then looks at the dagger hilt in his arm. "Answer me, Knifepoint." he says as he grits his dental playing and yanks the dagger out of his arm. His wings shutter a bit. That hurt but he doesn’t make a sound, instead looking at the dagger and looking at Knifepoint evilly. What is he thinking? "Yes sir, sorry." notes Kick Off, disgruntledly as he offers his arm again, watching attentively, optics glancing to the seekers on occasion. His optics suddenly dim as he goes a little slack Robustus pauses in mid fix to check on Kick-Off's vitals then continues working on him. "May as well drop off into recharge." he notes, "May take me awhile." Thundercracker shoves Knifepoint off to one side while releasing him as the Seeker isn't attempting to fight back. The look on Screamer's face, though, that he knows only too well. He steps between the two to keep whatever disagreement this is from escalating, holding his hands up at the Air Commander. "Hey, Screamer, don't do this. You know Megatron said to not fight." Kick-Off's optics brighten stubbornly "... not till they're gone." he murmurs. Starscream hefts the energon soaked dagger -- his energon, in his hand and looks over TCs shoulder vents toward Knifepoint. Unfortunately his wingmate is right. His optics narrow, "When you least expect it, Knifepoint..." his voice is that low treacherous 'screech' and anyone that knows him knows that tone. Robustus nods to the gladiator as he continues working upon the mech, "Soon.. hopefully." is offered in a soft tone. Knifepoint gives Thundercracker a dirty look as he's shoved, but Starscream pulls his attention back easily enough. "Mmm, only moving to weapons if there are no /guns/, oh glorious Air Commander sir. I don't fight other seekers with guns." He practically purrs, pulling another knife from subspace and tapping it thoughtfully against his thigh. He outright laughs when Starscream threatens him, giving the other seeker a deranged grin and not caring as it makes more energon drip down his face. "Sorry, oh glorious Air Commander sir. Thermalflare made that threat a lot too, never did anything with it either." Kick-Off's optics, whether he wanted to or not, go out soon after as he falls silent, finally going offline of his systems' own accord Robustus frowns at the two of them, "Honestly I've dealt with more cooperative sparklings." he mutters to the gladiator, but then the mech goes into recharge without prompting. Ah well. At least he can work without the mech flinching now. Starscream grins coldly, "You've never been threatened by me before. Aren't you in for a surprise." he subspaces Knifepoint's dagger and adds, "And no guns is quite fine with me." he pauses a beat than says, "Stand down now, or I will make you stand down, fool." Thundercracker huffs air out of his vents in annoyance. "For Pit's sake, Screamer, seriously?" He glances sidelong at Knifepoint, a sort of silent plea to not provoke his trinebrother further. Because it always comes back on him and 'Warp. Always. Robustus continues working on the now recharging gladiator until he steps away and gestures to a couple of other mechs to bring over the stretcher, "I'll be taking him to Polyhex medical bay for the rest of his repairs." he intones, then he spares the trio a look, "Come in for your own repairs as soon as you are done deciding who's got the bigger ego." Starscream looks at his bleeding arm and shrugs a bit, "No egos here, just putting an upstart in his proper place is someone will get. out. of. the. way." he glares at TC though deep down he knows it will do no good. Knifepoint giggles, still tapping the knife against his leg. "Always amounts to the same thing, oh glorious Air Commander sir." He answers Starscream mildly, giving Robustus a rude gesture with his free hand. "And I didn't start the fight, oh glorious Air Commander sir. You hit me in the face." Robustus follows the two mechs taking Kick-Off away on the stretcher, "Good luck." is offered to Thundercracker as he moves away from the group. Thundercracker glances after Robustus, then returns his focus to Starscream, hoping that he still has a chance to defuse the situation. "Come on, Screamer, just let it go. I'll take you to get that arm looked at." Starscream sneers at Knifepoint's comment and attempts to push past Thundercracker. "Get out of my way, Thundercracker." he doesn't care about his arm right now, though his wingmate might care since he just got hit with some of the energon leaking out of it as the Air Commander attempts to move him aside. Knifepoint grins viciously at that, letting the sharp edge of the blade scrape over his leg as he drew it up, waving it around in a scolding manner. "Tsk tsk tsk. Didn't you hear, oh glorious Air Commander sir? We're not supposed to fight outside the training room or the grease pits." He points out, wiping at the still-dripping cracks on his face with his free hand. Thundercracker gets brushed aside by Starscream, knowing better than to try and block his path. He looks down at the energon splattered on his chest by the Air Commander and grimaces, wiping it off as best he can before he schools his features again and turns to follow. Please don't start a fight, Screamer. Please don't start a fight. Maybe if he thinks it loud enough it'll get heard. "Uh, Screamer?" Starscream glares at Knifepoint, "WHAT?" he barks back at Thundercracker. Thundercracker says, "I, um, I came down here to ask if you've seen or heard from Skywarp lately. 'Cause...well, I haven't." "I don’t know where he is." Starscream replies to Thundercracker and points to the pits with his stabbed arm. Look out, no telling there the energon flew. "We are here, fool. Bring it -- or are you now having second thoughts?" Grin widening, Knifepoint starts backing up, glancing over his shoulder quickly to ensure the gate to the nearest pit was still open. "Not in slightest, oh glorious Air Commander sir." He answers cheerfully, twirling the blade between his fingers lazily. "Why, are you?" Thundercracker looks honestly a bit unsettled by Starscream's insistence on trying to kick the snot out of Knifepoint. His last-ditch distraction attempt failed, so he does something none of the others would consider. He calls for help. // 'Warp, get down to the grease pits, right now. Screamer's being a smeghead and won't listen to me and he's about to start a fight with Knifepoint. // He realizes a split second too late that his other trinebrother might show up simply to watch the two Seekers fight. //Oooh, really? Be right there.// Skywarp comms back. Starscream sneers, "I will show you 'second thoughts'." he snaps as he moves to shove Knifepoint down into the pit behind him. And its not an easy shove at that. Thundercracker facepalms. That was NOT why he radioed Skywarp. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Skywarp's roll succeeds! There's a whine of turbines, and a black and purple tetrajet appears just below the ceiling with a loud VOIP! sound. Skywarp transforms as he descends to land in root mode next to Thundercracker. "I brought rust sticks and highgrade!" Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his strength) against Knifepoint's agility. Starscream's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Thundercracker sighs air out of his vents, shaking his head at Skywarp. Skywarp pulls a cube out of subspace and shoves it at TC and takes a crunchy bite of a rust stick. Mmm, rust stick. "So what'd they do to frag each other off?" Knifepoint snarls as he stumbles back, barely catching his balance. Part of the armor on his chest crumpled from the force of the shove, energon dripping out from the cracks in a slow leak. He forces himself to ignore the damage for now, tightening his grip on the knife and lunging for the other seeker. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Starscream's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Thundercracker takes the cube in surprise. "Uh...not sure. They were already about to kill each other when I got here." He hands the cube back. "'Warp, I didn't comm you to spectate, help me stop them from killing each other." "They're not gonna kill each other. I think." Skywarp says and twitches his wings in a shrug. "And anyway, if they do, it's not like Screamer will get in trouble, it's the grease pits, that's what it's here for." Crunch, crunch, crunch. He tilts his head a little. "KP's pretty sneaky, though. Maybe he's tougher than he looks." Starscream leaps down into the pit he just shoved Knifepoint and lands straight into a fresh lunge from the Seekers other dagger. the blades hits his shoulder joint ironically on the arm that got stabbed earlier and the Air Commander winces a bit. Then his optics flare red and he jacks his right elbow straight toward the Seekers chin. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his strength) against Knifepoint's agility. Starscream's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Knifepoint's vocalizer screeches static as the elbow connects, pulling the knife out and sending him stumbling back again. Raising his free hand to his jaw, he runs a quick diagnostic, and would have scowled at the results if the lower structure wasn't completely shattered. He lifts the blade and, giving the commands to shut down the lines running to that segment of his body, slices at both cheeks, ripping down to the structural metal. With one hard yank, he rips the jaw the rest of the way off, tossing it aside as his systems automatically snap the cover over his fuel intake shut. Snarling again, he crosses the distance between himself and Starscream in a few quick steps, aiming for another joint blow. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Starscream's agility. Knifepoint's roll fails! Starscream feels his elbow connect with metal and shatter something. And as he carries his moves momentum around he sees what Knifepoint does and sees the blade lunge again toward him. He instinctively turns to protect his now twice damaged left arm and the blade slices into the facing wing. Ok that hurt. The damage is negligible but as sensitive as Seeker wings are, static dances across his optics internally from the neuronet blast of pain. Starscream steps back out of the way on that one for a couple of clicks to make a few adjustments mentally and then he reaches into sub space and pulls out, not his blade but the blade he got stabbed with earlier. He tests its weight in his right hand. Its not his dominant hand but it will have to do and he lunges toward the jawless Seeker aiming to return the blow to a wing. "I like you better like this, Knifepoint." he seethes as he lunges. "Silence is best for you.." Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls 5+(his dexterity) against Knifepoint's agility. Starscream's roll fails! Knifepoint barely manages to stagger back and avoid the blow, systems still screaming at him from the removal of his jaw. He snarls, finding his balance again and focusing in on Starscream. His optics narrow slightly and he's almost certain he'd be grinning if he could as he strikes back at the other seeker, blade aimed right for his face. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(its dexterity) against Starscream's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Starscream snarls a bit when his attack misses but before he can regroup and reattack the Seeker lunges at him and stabs in his his left optic. With a shriek he staggers back off the blade, holding his face. The optic is gone, attached to the end of the dagger and energon is flowing pretty slagging freely through the fingers as the Air Commander holds his face. "You’re dead, Knifepoint." Starscream stammers in pain as lunges at the younger seeker in a tackle. CRUNCH. Skywarp chews on a rust stick. "oooooh. That's gotta hurt like slag...." Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Knifepoint's agility. Starscream's roll fails! Knifepoint stumbles out of the way of the enraged tackle, looking at the dagger in his hand with a psychotic gleam in his optic. Starting to snicker to himself, he almost reverently pulls the impaled optic off the blade, examining it for a moment before dropping it in subspace. "An eye for a jaw!" He says cheerfully, though the sound is distorted a bit by pain and the missing part of his face. Tightening his grip on the dagger again, he waits for Starscream to attack him, still snickering every few moments. Starscream stumbles and snarls at Knifepoint's comment. Primus his face is killing him. His pretty pretty face. That just enrages him more. But something in Knifepoint's comment sticks with him and spying something on the ground with his good optic, the Air Commander grabs the torn out jaw and aims to knock the holy slag out of Knifepoint across the face with it. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Knifepoint's agility. Starscream's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Knifepoint shrieks as the twisted hunk of metal smashes into his face, sending a web of cracks across one optic and bursting most of the lines beneath the softer metal. Growling, he swipes at the heavy flow of energon and coolant with his free hand, shutting down the few lines to that area he can. "You glitched piece of shareware!" He hisses, crossing the distance between them in a few quick steps and trying to drive the knife into another joint. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(its dexterity) against Starscream's agility. Knifepoint's roll fails! Starscream side steps the new knife attack and sneers, "Bite me." he growls and tries to grab one of Knifepoint's wings, with the intent of ripping it off. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Knifepoint's agility. Starscream's roll fails! Knifepoint manages to twist his wing out of Starscream's grasp, though the metal gives a nasty squeal as he does so. Snarling in pain and anger as warnings start to flare into his vision again, he lashes out again, this time aiming for the wing he injured earlier in the fight. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(its dexterity) against Starscream's agility. Knifepoint's roll fails! Starscream steps to the side again and gives a wolfish grin, "One shot is all you get on me, fool!" and he twists to the side and lashes out with a nasty side kick. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Knifepoint's agility. Starscream's roll fails! Thundercracker watches the fight with growing amounts of disgust and mortification. Finally, he can't tolerate anymore and thinks up a good lie to use to escape. "I'm gonna go warn the medics. Smegheads." He keeps on muttering curses as he leaves. Skywarp waves. "Seeya, TC! Hey, you want that high grade I brought you or not?" Thundercracker pauses to look back at Skywarp. He can't admit to the truth -- that the fight ruined any thoughts of hunger he might have had -- so he just says, "Nah. You can have it, 'Warp." Knifepoint jumps back, avoiding the full force of the kick but taking enough of a hit to dent his thinner armor. "Oh really? I count four!" He snaps, lunging forward again to take another stab at the wing. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls 2+(its dexterity) against Starscream's agility. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Starscream feels the blade sink deep into one of his wings. His anger is momentarily interrupted by pain as warnings flash across whats left of his internal HUD system. He's losing this fight. But then again, hand to hand really isn't his specialty. Without a word he spins around and once again tries to punch the slag out of the other Seeker. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls his strength against Knifepoint's agility. Starscream's roll succeeds! Knifepoint grunts as the punch connects, buckling the armor plating in the area with painful-sounding shriek of metal. He stumbles back, dislodging the fist and letting a fresh flow of energon spill out. Forcing the warnings out of his vision, he aims another strike at Starscream's shoulder. Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Starscream's agility. Knifepoint's roll fails! Starscream feels his fist connect and metal bend. Then he feels that cursed blade bit into the same shoulder it hit the first time. He bits back a whimper and suddenly headbutts Knifepoint. Though he was aiming his helm at Knifepoint's nose. "I've had enough of this!" he spits right before he smashes his head into Knifepoint's face. Knifepoint stumbles backwards out of Starscream's reach after the headbutt connects, one hand flying up to grasp at his nearly-shattered faceplates. He finally loses his grip on the blade, dropping it into the sand, and falls to his knees as warning after warning starts flooding his HUD. He frantically tries to shut them off, but can't seem to manage it, the lack of energon and extensive damage catching up with him as his systems start to force him into stasis. Starscream stumbles forward a few steps as the force of his headbutt stuns himself. Between the loss of energon from the stabbed out optic and just the energy spent on trying to beat the slag out of this upstart is enough for the Air Commander. He fumbles down to one knee and cradles his face. "My face." he stammers as warnings flood his HUD as well. He puts out a hand to keep from hitting the floor face first and slowly falls to his side. "...Medic?" he rasps. At this point his only concern is his precious face. Skywarp eyes both the other seekers who have managed to knock themselves off line. "Screamer? Hey, Screamer? Knifepoint? Slaggit." He opens a comm channel to whoever's in the medical bay to request pickup for the two dumbafts.... NPandemiC doesn't sound very happy about it, but says he'll send some drones down when he has a chance. "While I'm waiting..." Skywarp pulls a can of lime green paint from his subspace and looks at the two thoughtfully. A downright evil grin spreads slowly across his faceplates as he slowly shakes the spray can.... Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Knifepoint's Logs Category:Thundercracker's Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs